


Heaven Walking in Hell

by morgan_cian



Series: Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen angels, sexy demons and sweet boy love. This is the continuation of Ash and Teeyr's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Walking in Hell

He sighed at the needle prick of fangs against his neck. He ran his fingers through silky feathers. His cock twitched at the narrow thigh that pressed between his legs.

He filled his hands with the soft, silky blond locks and lifted the boy’s head from his neck. Teeyr grinned and leaned forward for a kiss. Ash moaned at the taste of his blood mixing with the intoxicating flavor of his lover.

When the boy pulled back, Ash palmed his ass and muttered, “We could be picked up for this.” Teeyr bit his lip with concern in dim light of the alley and Ash grinned. His boy was still naïve. 

Then they heard it. The pitiful wail of a young boy and the sounds of animalistic rut, Ash had to tighten his grip on his lover to keep him from charging forward.

“It’s none of our concern, Teeyr.” Ash’ah’naal warned.

“But,” Teeyr’s attention was focused towards the sound.

“We can’t save them all,” Ash replied with a gentle kiss to his boy’s temple.

Teeyr curled into Ash’s strong embrace and muttered, “Yes we can, one at a time.”

*~*

The profile had changed. Gone was the simple innocence. The planes of the angelic face showed the new knowledge, new experience, a man that was no longer a boy. Blue eyes glittered in the milky glow.

But the wings drew Ash’s attention. They were still broad and pearly white but the feathers had gleaming raven ones near the juncture of wing and back. They had not been there before.

“Teeyr?” The half breed felt uncertain, treading on new boggy ground.

“Ash’ah’naal.” His mate turned to him and smiled hesitantly. Ash bit back a gasp at the small pointed fangs. “I have changed. I am a man.”

Ash’s heart eased at the sweet beautiful face, it was Teeyr. His mate may have changed physically but it was still the same gentle boy on the inside. He opened his arms and laughed quietly when Teeyr shot into them. He settled the boy into his lap and studied the creature that in just a few moments changed his life. He was mated and for the first time in his long memory, content.

“You are a man, little one,” Ash smiled, tracing his thumb over Teeyr’s sharp cheekbone. “But these changes are a surprise, have you heard of anything like this ever happening before?”

Teeyr bit his lip, wincing at the unexpected prick of his fangs. “No, but then if there have been cast outs before me, then it was not documented.”

Ash pulled his mate close and carded the pale silky hair, “Besides the obvious,” His free hand touched the tender opening, “Do you feel different? Should we worry about these changes?”

The blue eyes fluttered shut and Teeyr took a deep breath. Ash was in awe as the broad wings dissolved only to reappear moments later. 

“My wings are the same except for the feathers. There could be various reasons for that, my being cast out, sex with a male,” Teeyr’s face was pensive.

“Sex and mating a half breed demon?” Ash said easily but tightened his grip so Teeyr would not bolt, “Its okay, little one, I know what I am.”

Teeyr caressed his face that was in its normal human façade. His mate hesitated before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss against his lip. It was as quick as the brush of butterfly wings. It left Ash wanting more of his boy’s sweet taste.

“You are more, Ash’ah’naal.” Teeyr replied quietly.

A sudden banging startled them both. Ash’s lips peeled back as he eased Teeyr to his feet. “Go to the bedroom and do not come out.”

“But,” Teeyr clutched at the muscular shoulders. Ash kissed him quickly and pushed him towards the back of the tiny apartment.

“Go,” He ordered and Teeyr complied.

Ash opened the door with a snarl, “Get the fuck out. I have no quarrel with you.”

The two tall demons grinned lasciviously. “Give us the angel. We can smell the purity for miles.”

“Not happening,” Ash replied, growling lowly, his features shifting into his demon form. The ruby red eyes glittered dangerously, “I will fight to the death for my mate.”

The blue demon started, “You mated the abomination?”

Ash bolted forward with a snarl only to have the second demon to put a restraining hand upon him. “We knew not. We will not go against the ancient laws.”

The blue demon’s thin lips curled, “Smart move, half breed.”

Ash stood in the doorway until he could no longer smell any encroaching demon. He turned and saw Teeyr’s pale hair in the crack of the door. He sighed.

“Come, little one,” And once again he had armful of his mate, minus the snowy wings. He lifted the boy and felt the long slender legs wrap about his waist. “We will talk more, but now, I want you.”

Teeyr’s cheeks went scarlet before he buried his face in Ash’s neck, he whispered, “Please.”

He settled the boy on top of the messy covers taking in the beautiful form. Teeyr blushed and his trembling hands went to his groin, covering his cock and balls. Ash’s lips twitched. His sweet, sweet boy may have become a man, but the innocence was still endearing.

“You have nothing to hide remember, little one,” Ash took one of the hands and placed it over his own groin. “I am yours as much as you are mine. I know this is a lot to take in, but my body is for your pleasure, how may I serve you, my mate.”

Teeyr pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Ash stripped down, his erection standing proud against his taut belly. Even as he blushed, he was curious. Everything still felt forbidden. But he felt safe and protected, he was Ash’ah’naal’s mate.

“Touch me, little one.”

His hesitant fingers brushed the wide, leaking head. At Ash’s hiss, he jerked his fingers back. But his mate took his hand firmly and placed it around his flesh. Mesmerized, he curled his fingers tighter and began moving his hand up and down, slowly. Too slowly for Ash, his mate’s hips trembled and began to twitch. He instinctively loosened his hand and Ash began to buck into his grasp.

He scooted closer and breathed in Ash’s arousal. The slide of flesh slipped from the clear, leaking fluid. Knowing his own preferences, he cupped the man’s heavy, furred sac and massaged it, his body heating at the deep moan. He squirmed, his cock pulsing with the frantic beat of his heart.

Not understanding why, he lowered his mouth and licked the angry looking broad head, taking in the salty, intoxicating flavor briefly.. Ash cried out and the thick strings of cum coated his hand, his face, and landed in his hair. He blinked.

Ash hit his knees and pulled the boy into his arms. Grabbing a discarded shirt, he wiped away his seed from his lover. “I’m sorry, little one, shit,” He cupped the boy’s face. Teeyr was still blinking owlishly. He gripped the tense shoulders, shaking them, “Say something.”

“Wow,” Teeyr breathed, his full lips curving into a shy grin, “I did that.”

Ash snorted and pulled his lover into his chest, “Yeah, little one, you did.” He sat and pulled his boy into his lap. The slender cock was soft, the remnants of Teeyr’s release dripped down the quivering thighs, “Teeyr?”

The angel flushed, “I came with you.” He whispered and burrowed into Ash’s neck.

*~*

“How do I care for you?” Ash asked casually as Teeyr washed up in the shower. He almost regretted his shoebox apartment, wishing that he could be pressed against the warm, wet skin of his lover. But they could not live on sex alone and as much as he wanted to bend Teeyr over, he resisted the temptation.

Teeyr steeped out of the shower and Ash’s gut tightened. He should have looked like a drowned rat, with his hair matted to his head and long eyelashes in clumps, but Ash’s lust rose. Water trailed down the slender, muscular body, the blue eyes were large and innocent. Diamond beads of moisture glistened in the blonde nest surrounding the flaccid cock.

“Ash?” The plaintive tone had Ash shaking his head to clear it.

“So,” he said briskly, “how do I care for an angel?” He handed Teeyr a thick towel and then changed his mind. He began wiping the moisture from his mate’s body. That much he could do easily.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Teeyr said, raising his arms above his head. He sighed at the firm touches to his body.

Ash abandoned the towel and pulled the boy into his arms. He nuzzled into the wet hair, “Food, little one, I need to feed you.”

Pressing his head into Ash’s chest, Teeyr replied, “Oh, fruits and vegetables are fine and water.”

“So, not a carnivore?”

Teeyr looked up at him owlishly and then replied, “No, not allowed.”

“Would you like to try?”

Teeyr bit his lip and Ash noticed that the needle fangs were gone. Interesting, he thought of his own demon façade, it must be the same with Teeyr and his wings as well as the fangs.

“I don’t think so, Ash, not yet. Too many changes,” Teeyr said lowering his head. 

Ash lifted the boy’s head by tipping it up by Teeyr’s chin. “No need to hide from me, little one. Water, I have. Fruits and vegetables, not so much, so we’ll need to go out.”

Teeyr tensed and Ash rubbed his back, for comfort he stayed away the sensitive wing marks. “Easy, little one, no one will harm you.” He brushed his fingers against the mating mark on the boy’s neck. “There is a code of conduct in the demon world, this will be respected.”

He cuddled his mate close, “I’ll protect you, little one, always.”

*~*

“Try it.” Ash’s lips twitched. “I know it’s technically not fruits or vegetables, but no meat, I promise.” He pushed the dish closer to the boy.

Still Teeyr hesitated. So he dipped the spoon and lifted it to his own mouth. He sighed and then smiled at his lover. “See no harm.” He dipped the spoon again and held it out to Teeyr. “Try it, for me, before it melts.”

He watched as the enticing pink tongue slipped out and touched the spoon. Teeyr’s eyes widened as the flavor exploded in his mouth. He looked to Ash eagerly, who chuckled.

Handing Teeyr the spoon, he said gently, “Go for it.”

It was a simple dish of vanilla ice cream, but the innocence and the melting cream made it erotic for Ash. The quiet moans, the lapping tongue, the slurping sounds, and the look of bliss on Teeyr’s features made his pants uncomfortably tight.

Teeyr peered up at him from his eyelashes. Seeing the lust, his cheeks reddened prettily. 

“I’ve got to get you home.” Ash said hoarsely.

The spoon clattered in the empty bowl. “Have I done something wrong?” Teeyr worried his bottom lip with his tongue. The pale smear of ice cream at the corner of his mouth looked like cum. It was too much for Ash’s heightened awareness.

He hauled the boy over the table and growled, “You have done everything right.” He kissed the boy possessively, wanting him underneath his body and buried balls deep in his ass.

“What about the food?” Teeyr asked, panting and licking his swollen lips.

“Later,” Ash growled.

*~*

He carried the boy to their bed. The clothes were seriously beginning to annoy him. He knew he should go slowly, Teeyr was still so new to sex, to the mating, to his life on earth, but his control was frayed.

“Forgive me,” He said against the boy’s neck as he slicked his fingers with lube and began preparing the tiny opening. He felt Teeyr’s wince and pulled back, “Little one?”

Teeyr gritted his teeth and hissed, “More please Ash, more.”

Quickly coating his own flesh, he covered the boy’s body with his own. “My mate,” He rumbled lowly before easing past the resistant muscle. Teeyr cried out and bucked his hips.

Ash had taken his virginity and claimed the angel as his mate. Now he claimed the boy’s body, rutting hard and reveling in the stinging slap of flesh against flesh. He stroked Teeyr’s straining erection, wanting the seed and the delicious vise when the boy came.

“Ash!” Teeyr screamed his face red and his eyes rolling back. Ash groaned and marked his boy on the inside, planting his seed deep.

He pulled his sated lover into his arms, his demon purring, Mine.

Teeyr sighed as he burrowed close, “Yours,” He whispered answering the demon, causing Ash’s eyes to snap open in surprise.

“Teeyr?” But the boy was sound asleep.

*~*

What was a demon life? Ash thought as he delivered a package to a demon brothel. Not too different from that of human’s. He got up, went to work, provided for his mate, ate a good meal, fucked his mate, went to sleep and repeated the process again the next day.

It should have been that simple. He shoved his hands into his pockets. But it wasn’t. Teeyr was still responsive in bed and lunged into his arms when he arrived home but something had changed. His little mate was becoming withdrawn and quiet.

He called it a day a little earlier than normal. It wasn’t like he had a wage that could be docked or he could be fired. He wanted to surprise Teeyr, take him out for the evening, and of course fuck his sweet little ass. He let himself into the shoebox apartment silently. He really needed to look for a new place.

Teeyr was perched in the window sill. He was naked and his wings were unfurled. But it was the sadness on the young features that had Ash pausing. He had not seen sadness in his mate. Something was off he knew but he would not have thought it to be sadness.

“Hello, Ash’ah’naal,” Teeyr said breaking the quiet, “You are home early.” He watched as the angel pushed himself up onto his feet and the wings melted away. The gorgeous body was covered by a simple robe. Then he had the boy in his arms.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Ash nuzzled the soft blonde hair.

Teeyr sighed and hugged him tighter. “It was not my place to question my mate. I’m still new to your expectations, but one thing I have always known is to submit.”

Ash eased him back holding him loosely. “But you are not happy,” He brushed his thumb over the mating mark, “I can’t take this back, little one.”

Blue eyes widened in shock and he once again had armful of his mate. “No, please, don’t send me away, Ash.”

“Shhh, little one,” Ash ran his hands over the trembling back, “Over my dead body would I send you away. But I need to know what you are thinking. I don’t want you unhappy. I’m not doing my job providing for you.”

“I’m lonely,” Teeyr said in a small sounding voice. “I don’t know what to do while you are away. There is very little space to keep clean and cooking takes very little time. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do all day.”

Ash cursed under his breath. How stupid could one half breed be, he castigated himself. He lifted his boy into his arms and pushed the robe away. He could see the confusion on Teeyr’s face. He settled him on their bed before stripping out of his own clothes. He knew that his little mate expected to get fucked but that was the last thing the demon planned. He stretched out and pulled Teeyr against him so that they were pressed together from shoulder to thigh. His demon purred at the sensation.

“Now, let’s talk,” Ash said firmly, kneading Teeyr’s soft skin.

Teeyr blushed and burrowed into his chest. “The days are long, Ash, what am I supposed to do?”

Ash pondered. He was used to his solitary life. Teeyr had slid into it pretty easily but he realized that he was keeping the angel locked away from the brutal world. He could argue it was for Teeyr’s protection but he knew he would be climbing the walls if it were him.

It wasn’t like he was poor. Being a long living demon had its perks, one being plenty of money in the bank. He just lived a Spartan life. How could he expect an angel to do the same? He had read of the gleaming castles, lands of milk and honey, and all that jazz.

But what could an angel do on the earthly plain without attracting every low life and scum? He could see bloody battles ahead if anyone messed with his mate.

“Ash?” Teeyr’s plaintive call cut through his warring thoughts.

“Little one?”

“You are squeezing me and it’s beginning to hurt.”

Shit, he groused to himself as he relaxed his hands. “I’m sorry, little one, just thinking. Is there anything in particular you would like to do?” The half breed started planning a move to a larger home and providing more for his mate.

“Well, there is this place on the corner not to far from here,” Teeyr sounded hesitant. “I see them handing out food and blankets. The music that filters out is beautiful.”

Of course, he winced; the church shelter would be the most obvious for a little angel. But what about him, he did not like getting within spitting distance of the place.

Teeyr lifted his head and pinned him under the bright blue gaze. “I’m not asking for you to decide now, my mate, just please consider it. I will obey you in all things.”

His cock surged and his demon answered with low rumble. He pulled Teeyr to him and feasted on the pliant mouth. He ground his cock against the boy’s hip before turning him onto his back.

“I’m sorry, little one,” He moaned, “I need…” and his boy kissed him, his body relaxing into his arms. The boy understood his demonic need and complied.

He still felt the need to apologize as he sank into the welcome heat and thrust slowly. “I’m sorry, my mate, I will do better.”

Teeyr answered by wrapping his slender legs about his hips. The angel’s cock rubbed against his abdomen, marking him with the sweet scent that soothed his demon. The needle fangs flashed before Teeyr bit into his flesh and pulled even as the hot spray of release spread between their bodies.

Ash muttered in the aftermath of his own orgasm, “I’ll do better.”


End file.
